


Consolation

by chartreuseblueandyellow



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: 8x02, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuseblueandyellow/pseuds/chartreuseblueandyellow
Summary: The pain was clear in his face and he swallowed a few times, as if the news and Keen’s reactions were causing him to choke up as well.“Liz I’m so -”“Right in front of meRess.”
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Donald Ressler & Aram Mojtabai, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set pretty much immediately after 8x02. The episode ended and my first thought was I want to see Ressler consoling Liz and I was like well, guess I’ll have to write it!  
> Tell me what you think, enjoy!

They found Keen’s grandfather dead when they arrived, but before Park could look around in the warehouse, Ressler, ending his phone call, rushed her into their vehicle. Park barely had time to put on her seatbelt before Ressler floored the gas, making sure to turn on the lights and sirens.  
Ressler was many things; controlled, calm and precise, but she had never really seen him in this slightly hectic and intense mode before.  
“What is it?”

Weaving the speeding vehicle in between others, he didn’t look at her as he answered.  
“Reddington is going to kill Liz’s mom.”

“What?!”

Instead of elaborating on it, Ressler called Aram and the latter’s voice sounded on the speakers. Ignoring his greeting, Ressler barked out, “Aram I need you to send units to the park on Wabash and Grant. Reddington’s going to kill Liz’s mother.”

Aram’s surprised inhale was clear.  
“But Mr Reddington promised he wouldn’t.”

Ressler let out a harsh, sarcastic laugh.  
“Yeah, because criminals are well known for keeping their promises.”

Park didn’t reply and noted that Aram wisely chose not to as well. Ressler seemed to be in a mood, and if she were to guess, it would be because he was truly worried about the situation Keen was in but, instead of showing it, was acting slightly brash. 

Choosing not to comment on Ressler’s statement, Aram instead asked, “what makes you so sure that he will?”  
Park thought it was a good question because Ressler really seemed confident that it was about to happen.

“Liz called me and she said he was going to.”

Park knew she had to be careful here. Even though he tried to hide it, or maybe he didn’t even realise, Ressler was quite protective of Keen, so she didn’t want to imply his partner was lying or wrong, something she was sure would only make his mood worse.  
Choosing her words carefully, she said, “well, it _is_ Keen’s mother so it makes sense that she’d be overly cautious about -”

Ressler shook his head.  
“I _know_ Liz -” Park knew that to be true, “- and I could hear it without a doubt in her voice. There was real, genuine fear there and I know she was trying to hide it, but I could tell she was cr -”  
He quickly stopped himself, not wanting to overshare what was clearly an intimate moment between partners, but it was clear what he had been about to say.  
Shaking his head, he said, “just trust me on this one okay.”

Park wasn’t quite sure what to say, she admired the clearly very deep bond between the partners but she didn’t know if the situation really warranted a call for the cavalry.  
Before she could say anything though, Aram’s voice came back through the speakers, his tone solid and believing.  
“Okay. I’ll get Cooper to send backup.”  
A tiny bit of tension left Ressler’s face.

While the partners had a tight bond, Ressler, Keen and Aram clearly had one too. Park knew that the three of them went all the way back, to when the task force was first formed, and clearly there was a deep level of understanding and trust between the three, much more than she had with them or they had with her. Park supposed that was why Aram now also sounded completely sure that this was going down. Even though he hadn’t heard Keen himself, he trusted Ressler to know exactly what was happening with her. 

They heard his breaths as he seemed to be climbing up stairs.  
“Going to Cooper right now. You guys try get there in time.”

“Will do,” and with that, Aram hung up and Ressler accelerated even more. He was tense and said nothing, and Park didn’t either. 

After speeding through a few red lights, they arrived at the park Keen had told them it was going down in, and as they drove in, Park saw a lone figure hunched over on the ground.  
Ressler, who seemed to instantaneously realise that it was Keen, parked and ran out of the vehicle in one fluid motion and immediately started running over to her, the worry that she was hurt clear on his face and in his voice.  
“Liz!”

Park ran out of the vehicle as well but was no match for the speed he had put on to get to his partner.  
In a dead sprint, he practically slid on the ground to crouch in front of Keen so he was at the same level as her.  
The intensity in his actions up till this point were contrasted as he ever so gently held her shoulders, and at his touch, Keen finally looked up.  
Park almost gasped. Keen didn’t seem to be physically hurt but the pain, helplessness, and absolute heartbreak was clear on her face and Park had never seen the other agent look so lost and vulnerable. Seeing the same thing she was, Ressler’s face almost crumbled and he softly said her name.

There must’ve been a question in it, one his partner could clearly interpret, because she gave a small shaky nod and with tears in her eyes and with a broken voice, as if she had indeed been crying, Park heard her whisper to Ressler.  
“He did it.”

Only three words, but Park could hear the pain behind it. 

There was no doubt about what Keen was referring to.

The pain was clear in his face and he swallowed a few times as if the news and Keen’s reaction were causing him to choke up as well.  
“Liz I’m _so_ -”

“ _Right in front of me_ Ress.”  
Keen’s voice was strained, as if she were forcing herself not to cry, and hearing it and what she had said, sudden anger flashed across Ressler’s face, shocking Park with the intensity behind it, but he quickly smothered it in efforts to be a support for his partner.  
He rubbed her shoulders in a comforting gesture and his tone conveyed the genuine pain for her loss.  
“Liz, I’m so sorry.”

It seemed like she was in shock, like she hadn’t heard his words, and Keen continued in a shaky voice.  
“I watched him pull out his gun and just…”  
Keen’s voice trailed off as she tried to hold back her sobs and Park’s chest tightened at the absolute _raw emotion_ on her face. If Park was feeling like this, she _couldn’t imagine_ what Ressler felt. 

He leaned forward and gently pressed his forehead against Keen’s and she reached up to hold onto his forearms with her shaking hands, using her partner as her lifeline.  
Park could only just hear Ressler, whose voice sounded like it was choking up as well, and with his forehead still pressed against hers, he whispered, “I’m so _so_ sorry sweetheart.”

Park froze. With how intense this moment was, she didn’t even think that Ressler _realised_ his slip up. But coming out of his mouth, while speaking to Liz in her state, it just seemed so _natural_ that she didn’t think he _would_ ever realise. Park felt her chest tighten. What Keen and Ressler had was just so _special_ and Ressler’s pain on his partners behalf and his gentleness and care showed that. There was just so much _love_ between the two of them that it made the whole situation heartbreakingly sweet. 

His soft and heartfelt response was apparently the thing to take down Keen’s last wall, and the strong, brave and resilient Keen started shaking with silent tears.  
Pain flashed across his face and Ressler got up onto his knees so he could pull the shaking Keen against his body into a tight hug, resting his head on top of hers.  
Liz wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him tightly, and Ressler held her back the same way.  
Keen’s face was tucked into Ressler’s chest but on his face Park could see a few tears dripping down his face into his partner's hair. She could tell that seeing and feeling his partner in such raw, genuine pain, was hurting him deeply, but there was nothing he could do except hold her. 

Park’s heart went out to Keen, to the both of them, but there was nothing she could do but stay out of their way. She could no longer hear what was being said because Ressler was whispering words against Keen’s hair, but she wasn’t going to try to hear them anyway. This sorrow, heartbreak and efforts of consolation was a moment between just the partners. 

Approaching sirens pulled Park out of her reflection but the partners were so wrapped up in their cocoon that they didn’t seem to hear. Turning, Park saw a few FBI vehicles pull into the park but it was too late now for them to do anything. 

Aram ran out of the barely stopped vehicle. Seeing the partners huddled on the ground, Park saw a range of emotions; sorrow, hurt, anger and disbelief, flash across his face. Eyes seeming to focus on what was very clearly a sobbing Keen, someone he seemed to have a very close relationship with for many years, Park saw Aram’s eyes fill with tears. 

He turned to her, the disbelief and anger now more prominent on his face.  
“He did it didn’t he?”

Park knew exactly what he was asking, just like she knew he already knew the answer but couldn’t quite believe Red had actually done it. She sighed and nodded.  
“Yeah.”

Aram shook his head and Park was almost surprised to see anger flash across his usually kind face.  
“After all she’s been through, and because of _him_ as well.”

Park stayed silent, not knowing the full extent of what Keen had gone through at Reddington’s hands like Aram and Ressler seemed to.  
Dragging his eyes away from the still embracing partners, Aram looked around the park and his forehead furrowed before he turned back to her.  
“Where’s the body?”

Surprised, Park looked around and realised Aram was right. The park was completely deserted, there was no one there, dead or alive.  
“I’m not actually sure, we didn’t really check. Ressler ran straight to Keen and I overheard her saying Reddington killed Katarina and that…” she paused, hesitating slightly, and Aram turned his gaze from the partners to her. Park sighed as she continued.  
“Keen said that Reddington killed her mother right in front of her.”  
Aram seemed furious but after a pause only shook his head, clearly not finding the right words to describe exactly what he was feeling. 

Letting Aram have his moment, she continued.  
“But given that it’s a public setting, I’m sure Reddington would’ve found a way to immediately deal with it.”

Aram shook his head again.  
“Doesn’t surprise me. Reddington always has his cleaners handy.”

She was saved from replying by a few of the other agents coming up to her and asking about the situation which she told to the best of her knowledge. She left out the conversation she had heard between Keen and Ressler. 

The newly arrived agents were giving worried glances at the partners who were in their own world, but no one dared to go near them and interrupt their moment.  
Though Ressler had called in backup, there really was nothing that could be done now.  
She said as much to the three groups of agents who had arrived and, agreeing, two of them left while the remaining one decided to sweep the site, making sure to give the partners a wide berth. 

Movement drew Park’s eye back to the partners who finally let go, but still remained close to each other. Standing up first, Ressler held his partner's hands to help the slightly shaking Keen to her feet. They started walking closer, Ressler keeping Keen pressed against his side with one arm around her. Aram watched the red and puffy eyed Keen and the still slightly teary Ressler for a few moments before shaking his head and running up to them. 

Park was still slightly surprised by Ressler. He was a great agent and a good person but she had never really seen him show much emotion, he tended to hide away all his feelings.  
He never showed it, but seeing his teary eyes showed that when people he had an intense and deep relationship with felt immense pain, he felt it too. 

Stopping just in front of the partners, Aram stared at Keen before pulling her into a tight hug, and Park watched as the other agent seemed to melt into his arms. Ressler moved away slightly so they could hug, but she saw that he still kept a comforting hand on her back.  
Park felt that this was a moment for just the three of them, so when Agent Jonah came up to her and said that he and his men were done, she asked for him to wait for her. 

Finally pulling away a while later, but still holding her close, Aram tried to voice his thoughts, though his voice was choked up.  
“I… I’m…”  
Park understood his struggle. After all, what could you say to someone whose long lost mother was just murdered by her father-figure and mentor?  
Keen put her hands on his arms and just nodded and, in that moment, they both seemed to get each other with no words needing to be said. 

Seeing her chance, Park moved towards the three and their eyes turned to her. Clearing her throat slightly, she met Keen’s eyes.  
“I don’t know what to say except that I really, truly am sorry.”  
She gave a small, watery, but grateful smile and then looking at them all, Park said, “I’m catching a ride back with Agent Jonah and his team. I’ll update Cooper, you three take your time.”

Ressler gave her a grateful look and, nodding her farewell at them, she walked towards Jonah’s vehicle. The last thing Park saw as they left was the three of them walking towards the remaining vehicle, Keen in the middle with her head against Ressler's shoulder who was on one side, while Aram was on the other, both standing close, providing silent, physical comfort and support.


	2. Chapter 2

For Liz’s sake he had acted calm on the phone, but as soon as she hung up, he ran to find Park. His and Liz’s romantic relationship, if you could even call it that at this point, was new, but he had known her for almost a decade at this point and he simply _knew_ her.   
He knew from her voice that she was trying not to cry, he knew from the slight shakiness of her words that she was scared and worried, and he knew from her tone that she believed, _without a doubt_ , Reddington was going to kill her mother.   
And though he had acted calm, for her sake, he couldn’t shake off the feeling that things were about to get really bad. 

Park had asked what the rush was, but not wanting to waste any time, he only answered her once they were on their way to the park Liz had mentioned.  
“Reddington is going to kill Liz’s mom.”

“What?!”

The feeling of unease growing in his gut, he ignored her and dialed Aram, and when he answered, cut off his greeting.  
“Aram I need you to send units to the park on Wabash and Grant. Reddington’s going to kill Liz’s mother.”

Aram’s surprise was clear.   
“But Mr Reddington promised he wouldn’t.”

Ressler couldn’t help his sarcastic laugh. Reddington was many things, but he never hid the fact that he was a criminal. In fact, he kept reminding them of that whenever he did things for his own gain. Since the task force was first formed, the man had made many promises to them, Liz especially, and whether he intended to keep them or not, he wasn’t the most accurate about following through on his promises.   
“Yeah, because criminals are well known for keeping their promises.”

There was silence from both Park and Aram, but after a moment the latter, referring to Reddington killing Liz’s mom, asked, “what makes you so sure that he will?”

“Liz called me and she said he was going to.”

There was another pause and then Park spoke, the gentle tone of her voice and forced calmness almost sounding like she was talking to a scared child.   
“Well, it _is_ Keen’s mother so it makes sense that she’d be overly cautious about -”

Annoyed, Ressler shook his head. He got that Park was sure that this intense, immediate action wasn’t necessary, but he had heard Liz and with that, and his gut feeling, he just knew something bad was about to go down. He just needed to convince them.   
“I _know_ Liz and I could hear it without a doubt in her voice. There was real, genuine fear there and I know she was trying to hide it, but I could tell she was cr -”  
He quickly stopped himself, knowing that Liz didn’t like showing her vulnerable side to many, if anyone at all.   
He knew Park wasn’t sure but he just needed her and Aram to follow his lead on this one.   
“Just trust me on this one okay.”

There was a pause and Ressler was about to argue his point again, when Aram's voice came back through the speakers.  
“Okay. I’ll get Cooper to send backup.”

Ressler felt himself relax slightly. Aram's voice was trusting. Ressler should've known that Aram would trust him and back him up.   
Seeming to be running up the stairs, Aram said, "going to Cooper right now. You guys try get there in time."

"Will do," and saying that, Ressler hit the speed a bit harder.   
They arrived and Ressler instantly started scanning the park which at first glance seemed empty, but spotting a figure on the ground, he instantly knew it was Keen and immediately put the car in park and ran to her.

The way Liz was hunched over, Ressler could tell she was in pain and, dread filling him, he yelled out her name but became even more worried when she didn't even look up.   
Forcing himself to run even faster, he skid onto the ground to reach her and, forcing himself to be gentle, held her shoulders so she'd look up at him, which she did, and his breath caught at seeing the raw pain on her face. The panic in him only grew at the sight, knowing what the likely cause was, but he forced himself to be gentle.  
"Liz." 

She met his eyes, his heart almost breaking at seeing her tear filled eyes, and giving a small shaking nod, she whispered in a cracked voice.  
"He did it."

The moment Ressler had seen her on the ground he had known, but hearing her actually say it, with all the pain in her voice, it hit differently. He tried to hide his own pain at what she must be feeling in efforts to comfort her.   
“Liz I’m _so_ -”

“ _Right in front of me_ Ress.”  
Her voice was strained and he could tell she was forcing herself not to cry. Even after all the shit the man had pulled, Ressler had never been more furious with Reddington. Forcing that anger down for now though, he gently rubbed her shoulders.   
“Liz, I’m so sorry.”

She didn’t seem to hear him though, her eyes so vacant that, while she was looking at him, she didn’t seem to actually see him.   
Her voice even more shaky than before, she continued as if she hadn’t heard a word he said.   
“I watched him pull out his gun and just…” 

Her voice trailed off and the sound of her trying to hold back sobs felt like stabs to his heart.   
As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t take away or lessen her pain, but he could be her grounding force and blanket of love and safety as she felt it all.   
He found himself automatically leaning forwards and resting his forehead against hers and was glad when she leaned in to his action, holding his forearms with shaking hands.   
Finding it hard to hold back his own crying now at the _pain_ etched onto her face, he whispered against her, “I’m so _so_ sorry sweetheart.”

And that was apparently the last straw, because Liz started sobbing against him. His heart constricted and Ressler couldn’t help his own tears.   
Just his forehand and arms weren't enough. He got up onto his knees so he could engulf her with his entire body and more tears filled his eyes as she melted into him, holding him tightly as she sobbed her heart out.   
He held her tightly against himself, trying to reassure her with no words that, through this nightmare of a scenario, he was still her steadfast island of calm. 

She tucked his face into his chest and he could feel her tears through his shirt and her shaking body against his.   
He couldn't help his own tears which fell down his face and onto Liz's hair but he ignored them. Ressler knew there was nothing he could say to make her feel better in this moment, he didn't think any words could, but he kept repeating, “I’m here Liz," and "I’ve got you," against her to remind her she wasn't alone in all this. 

The outside world forgotten, Ressler didn't know how long they stayed like that before she loosened her hold on him slightly and, sensing she was ready to let go, he gave her one last squeeze before slowly moving his hands back. Ressler stood up and Liz held his outstretched hand with her slightly shaking one and stood up as well.   
Her eyes were red and puffy, how could they not be after all that had happened, and he wrapped one arm around her, grateful when she allowed herself to melt against him. 

Ressler tensed up as he felt someone running towards them, he knew Liz wouldn't want anyone around her right now, but relaxed as he realised it was just Aram.

Tears in his eyes as well, Aram stared silently at Liz for a few moments before pulling her into a tight hug. She melted into his arms.   
Ressler took half a step back so they could hug properly, but kept a light hand on her back.   
He was close with the both of them but he knew that Liz and Aram had a special, almost best friends, type of relationship, and he knew she wanted the physical comfort he provided too. 

They stayed like that for a few long moments, nothing was spoken between the two of them, but Ressler could tell Liz knew exactly what Aram wanted to say.   
They pulled away and Aram tried to put it into words, his voice definitely choked up.   
“Liz, I… I’m…” 

Ressler understood his struggle. In such a short span of time, Liz had gone through so much, and it was hard to put into words just how sorry they felt.   
But she understood.  
Reaching out and putting her hands on Aram's arms, she nodded and Aram gave a sad smile back. 

Footsteps walked across the dry leaves towards them, and they all looked up at Park who had a subdued expression as she looked at Liz.   
“I don’t know what to say except that I really, truly am sorry.”  
After Liz gave a small smile in response, Park looked at the rest of them.  
“I’m catching a ride back with Agent Jonah and his team. I’ll update Cooper, you three take your time.”

Ressler felt relief rush through him. He knew that Liz was still technically a wanted woman and that Cooper would no doubt want to talk to her, but he was definitely _not_ about to take her to the post office. The fact that Park had his back on this one meant a lot.  
Nodding her farewell, she walked towards Jonah's vehicle.

Ready to leave now, Ressler had one hand on Liz's back and was holding her hand with the other. Aram also had a hand on her back and as the other vehicle pulled out of the park, he, Aram and Liz made their way over to the one he'd come in. 

After helping Liz into the back seat, Ressler got into the driver seat while Aram sat next to her. The ride to her apartment was quiet, no one having words to express the depth of their sympathy, but knowing she took comfort in their presence with her. 

They arrived a short while later and after entering the apartment, Liz cleared her throat and slowly spoke in a raspy voice.  
“I was meant to pick Agnes up from Scottie’s but I don’t think I can -” she gave a hopeless shrug, one that broke his heart, “- I don’t think I can deal with anything right now.”

Ressler got that. It was hard enough for her to take care of herself right now, let alone Agnes. Thankfully, Aram had her back.  
“How about I pick her and take her to my place for the night? You can call her and let her know what’s going on but I really don’t mind.”

A tiny bit of tension left her face.   
“That’d be really good actually. I’m sorry, I know it’s a lot to ask but -”

Aram pulled her into a side hug.   
“Don’t apologise, we have your back,” and letting go with a grin, added, “besides, I love spending time with my goddaughter.”  
A smile came over her, it was small but genuine, and Ressler was glad Aram was able together that reaction out of her. 

Ressler walked with Aram to the door and, the unspoken acknowledgement that he would be staying with Liz, Aram patted his shoulder and said, “take care of her.”

Ressler nodded.  
“You know I will.”  
Aram nodded back and shut the door behind him. 

He walked back into the room to see Liz, her hands still slightly shaky, calling someone.  
“Scottie? Aram’s coming soon to pick Agnes up … can I talk to her for a bit?”  
Ressler marvelled at Liz's strength as she, for the sake of her daughter, spoke in a seemingly normal tone. She told Agnes that, because of family problems with her mother and grandfather (Ressler supposed that was a very watered down way of putting it), uncle Aram was coming to pick her up and take her for a sleepover at his house. Judging by the slight smile on her face, Agnes was excited about the plan.   
After confirming that yes, she could stay up past her bedtime, and telling Agnes she loved her, Liz hung up and that facade instantly crumbled. 

He rushed forward and held her tight as she sank into his arms.   
“I’ve got you sweetheart.”  
She nodded with her face pressed against his shoulder but he did everything not to freeze. He just realised what he’d called her but he hadn’t meant to say it. He also realised he’d called her that earlier, but she hadn’t reacted to it then or now and, because he realised he liked the way it sounded, he didn’t bring any attention to it. 

After a few moments of mindlessly swaying he spoke against her hair.  
“Do you want to talk about it, complain, strategize, or ignore it for tonight?”

There was a pause, but after a moment she mumbled against him, “ignore it, for now.”  
He nodded.

Ressler realised that the last thing he had eaten was a few snacks around lunch and supposed that, for Liz, it was even longer ago.   
“Well, first step is to get some food in you.”

She didn’t respond, burying her face deeper into him and after a few moments he asked, “Liz?”  
She mumbled a quiet ‘okay’ into his shoulder and, kissing the top of her head, he reluctantly let her go, but kept his hands on her arms.  
“Do you have any food or should we order something?”

Voice sounding slightly weak, she said, “I know I have some leftover fried rice in the fridge. There should be enough.”

He nodded.   
“You sit down, I’ll go heat it up.”  
She nodded and went to sit on the couch as he grabbed the rice from the fridge and heated it up. Bringing it over on two plates, he handed one to her before joining her on the couch.   
With Liz tucking herself up to his side, they both ate in silence, knowing his reassuring presence was enough for her and nothing needed to be said. He was glad that, though she was physically and mentally weak, she was eating, and although it was at a much slower pace than she normally would, he’d take it.   
Because of that, he finished first but stayed there as she kept eating. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket and digging under him to get it, he smiled as he read the text.  
“Aram said that he and Agnes are eating pizza, watching Moana, and they’re both belting out the songs.”

Liz shook her head and let out a small smile.  
“I love Aram, but sometimes I swear he and Agnes are on the same wavelength.”

Ressler laughed.  
“Yeah, and I say this lovingly, but he’s a big child most of the time. I think that’s why Anges loves spending time with him.”  
Liz laughed a little against him and they fell back into a comfortable silence as she finished the rest of her food. 

After taking her last bite, she said, “I think I’m going to go change.”  
He nodded, and as she went to her bedroom, he took both their plates to the kitchen. He took off his jacket and tie, rolled up his sleeves, and washed the dishes. 

After a few minutes, he heard her come back in and turned to see her standing at the doorway, watching him.   
She cleared her throat and spoke slightly hesitantly.   
“You don’t have to stay -”

He interrupted her with an earnest stare.  
“Liz. I’m not going anywhere.”

She gave a reluctant smile but it faded after a few seconds.  
“I just want to sleep.”  
He nodded, but in a hesitant whisper, she added, “can you… can you please just…”

He wiped his hands before walking towards her.  
“Of course Liz, you don’t even have to ask.”  
She mustered up a tired smile before walking into her room and, taking a deep breath, Ressler followed her.

Obviously he wasn’t expecting anything to happen, but he had to admit to himself that the thought of being with Liz, alone, in her bedroom was not a new one for him.   
Saying that however, this was _clearly_ not the mood for right now, so he made sure to push that away before walking in.   
She was already under the covers and, taking off his shoes and socks, he wondered if he should sleep on top of the covers or not. The decision was already made for him however as Liz held up the covers for him to get under. 

He got in and for a split second hesitated, but then decided, _what the hell?_  
Sure they hadn’t talked about their relationship yet, and obviously right now wasn’t the time, but after everything they had gone through and the deep connection they already had from almost a decade of their partnership, he definitely wasn’t going anywhere and he knew she felt the same.  
Scooting forward, he gently pulled her against him and smiled into her hair as she snuggled into his chest. Although the situation was dire, his heart felt full.   
“Get some rest Liz. We’ll figure things out tomorrow.”

She nodded and her response vibrated against his chest.  
“I don’t know what I’d without you Ress.”

He kissed the top of her hair and closed his eyes.  
“Well good thing I’m not going anywhere then.”  
He felt her smile against his chest.

They fell into a comfortable silence after that and it was only some time later, when Ressler felt Liz’s breathing even out, a sure sign she had finally fallen asleep, that he fell asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Like obviously keenler are my otp and i UGH I LOVE THEM but i really really love the Keen, Ressler and Aram friendship and i really wish there was more of it on the show (hence me really writing about in this fic).  
> A final note: I CAN’T BELIEVE we have to wait till Jan 22 to get the new ep!!! What am I meant to do until then??!??


End file.
